


The Date

by Angy98



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:36:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28819371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angy98/pseuds/Angy98
Summary: After a failed movie date night, Beelzebub and Gabriel head to the park to spend there the rest of the evening. The quiet atmosphere of the place guides them towards a soft-toned talk.
Relationships: Beelzebub/Gabriel (Good Omens)
Kudos: 10





	The Date

“You know, I still can’t believe you got us kicked out of the movie theater!” Beelzebub exclaims, thinking about the way her evening with her boyfriend took an unexpected turn.

“It’s not my fault the movie was so awful!” Gabriel retorts, rolling his eyes.

“ _Yeah_ , but when people don’t like a movie they keep it for themselves and suffer through it in silence! What they  _ don’t _ do is complaining about it so loudly and for so long that people around them start  _ booing _ at them!” The woman reminds him, amused by her boyfriend’s behavior. 

_ One would think angels are all about good manners, but instead... _

After the disastrous outcome of their movie night date, angel and demon decided to spend the rest of their evening together in a much quieter way - lying down hand in hand on the grass in St. James Park, surrounded by the park’s lush green scenery.

“The people in the room were so mad at you that I thought they would pull out their torches and pitchforks!” Beelzebub snickers. 

The woman thinks back to the angry faces of the people at the cinema, picturing the hypothetical pitchforks scene in her mind, and her giggles turns into a wholehearted laughter. When she turns to look at Gabriel, she finds him staring at her. “What?” She asks, her eyes still holding a trace of her laughter.

“...You're so beautiful, when you smile.” Gabriel whispers, almost out of breath. Beelzebub’s smile widens a little as she keeps looking at him, taken aback by his compliment.

“I mean,” Gabriel goes on, “you always are, but...” The angel moves closer to her, placing a hand on her cheek. “That light you have in your eyes when you smile is just... wonderful.”

Beelzebub snorts out a laughter, moving her head down. They are so close that their noses touch. “Wow! I didn’t know you were so good with words, Gabe!” She jokes, making Gabriel smile in turn.

The gap between them closes, and their lips meet for a soft kiss.

Gabriel smiles fondly at her when they pull back. “Life with you is always full of surprises, Bee. I was never really fond of the unpredictable, but you keep pulling me with you in all these adventures, and I don’t think I will ever thank you enough for that!” He tells her. “I never thought that one day I would have felt all of these things! This happiness, this... love!” He then adds, softly.

“You're _ in love _ with me?” Beelzebub asks just as quietly, surprised by his sudden confession. She knows that he’s been liking her for a while, now, but  _ love _ ... That, is a whole different thing.

Gabriel holds her gaze for a few seconds, slowly running his fingers through the jet-black locks of hair framing her face. “Helplessly.”

“Well. I’m afraid it’s time for me to tell you a secret, then. But you have to promise me that you’ll keep your mouth shut about it, that you won’t tell a soul!”

“Don’t worry, I’m good at keeping secrets,” Gabriel replies confidently.

“Well, then...” Beelzebub shifts position, resting her head on Gabriel’s shoulder. “It izzz not the first time someone tells me they fell for me, but...” She pauses, looking at the hand that she placed just above Gabriel’s heart. “It’s the first time I can say that the feeling is mutual.”

She doesn’t have to say more; she knows that Gabriel understood. But she finds herself in need to say it, almost as if to prove that she isn’t scared of those few, little words or of their implications; “I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Spurred by an out of the ordinary rush of inspiration I had this morning, I decided to try and challenge myself into writing a full one-shot in one day.  
> Guess what? It actually worked!  
> Hope you enjoyed this story!


End file.
